


公平交易

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 汉尼拔受了重伤，威尔仍在纠结，而阿拉娜一语中的。-威尔也会那么做。-做什么？与人交往吗？-用轻佻的手法转移话题。你们都有这种症状。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16





	公平交易

“为什么人受了重伤又跳了崖还能活下来？”

“如果我是你的话，我会先考虑活下来以后要做什么。”汉尼拔虚弱得只能用气音说话，可恨的是他笃定的语调一点也没有变，“我活下来以后第一件事是上你，威尔。考虑到眼下的状况这事的成功率大概只有百分之三十，我宁愿你想想你自己。你的伤口已经开始结痂了，你肯定会活下来的。如果你对我的离开仍抱有当初的情感的话，或许你可以找个偏僻的私人诊所或独立作业的外科医生。”

“你如何确定我仍怀有同样的想法？”

“除了这个你还有其他理由吗？”

“有很多，医生。比如杀了你。以及，当你的命运掌握在我手里的时候，这种语气多半会害死你的。”

直升机在隆隆轰鸣中下落，卷起青黄的落叶漩涡。北卡罗来纳州的秋季，满山橙红金黄，间杂松鸦和椋鸟的叫声。杰克跳下飞机，紧接着普赖斯和泽勒互相帮忙把工具箱也搬下来。站在警戒线外的当地探长过来给他们介绍情况：“尸体放了很久几乎不成样子，已经搬走了，在镇里的太平间。你们可以先看看屋子里面。”

屋子坐落在山路旁边，背后杉树和松树掩映，门在屋子正面靠右侧，左边是几扇玻璃窗，有一扇碎了，碎片渣子都散落在屋外。从窗户里望去是一条狭长的门廊，墙壁上有一大片血迹，但是痕迹已经很浅淡了。泽勒在门外对着玻璃碎片拍照，普赖斯则进到里面穿过门廊到了厨房。地板上有零星的暗红色，应该就是尸体被发现的地方。厨房的陈设很整洁，案板旁边是刀架，水槽上方挂着几条洁白的毛巾。流理台左边是冰柜，挺少见的，但是考虑到住在这里的人可能有打猎的习惯，好像也解释得通。

“……受害人的头被砍掉了，”探长声音提高了些，好让两位法医听到。

在普赖斯和泽勒忙活的时候，杰克也完成了交接事宜。“怎么样？”他问道。

“受害人在门廊被杀，血溅满了墙壁，但是我们的凶手用漂白剂喷了墙面，墙上的血迹是没法取证了。”泽勒说，“我们没法确定到底是受害人还是凶手撞碎了玻璃。”

“更没道理的是，受害人在厨房被发现，但门廊到厨房的地砖上都没有明显的血迹，说明凶手处理过现场。”普赖斯说，“但厨房为什么没多少血？我检查了冰柜，发现了这个。”他举起一个透明的证物袋，里面是几根带水的毛发：“凶手把受害人储存在冰柜里了。”

“为什么要储存起来？储存之后为什么又要拿出来呢？”泽勒接话道，“我们怀疑凶手不只来过一次，甚至是长久停留在此。所以我们收集了卧室和卫生间的头发和指纹——”

“指纹仪显示，呃，杰克，你不要太惊讶，”普赖斯吞吞吐吐地说，泽勒小声戳他：“别卖关子了，杰克就是因为这个才叫我们来的。”

“是威尔和汉尼拔。”普赖斯说。杰克眉头紧锁，额头印出深深的黝黑的沟壑，相比之下他的头发白了许多。“这里的确在他们的逃亡半径以内。”他沉重地说，“再检查一遍，把所有证物都带走。下午探长会带你们去看尸体。”

汉尼拔·莱克特醒来的时候，看到威尔戴着乳胶手套为他缝合伤口。他是痛醒的，显然威尔没有用心学习如何使用麻醉药。

感受到手下皮肤轻微的痉挛，威尔抬头看了一眼，一边动作一遍平静地说：“最后那个医生不太配合，我不得不先解决他。第一次给人缝针，可能会很丑，不过你也得忍着了。还有，控制麻醉药剂量不是看别人缝合尸体就能学会的，但我觉得你不会在意，是不是？”

汉尼拔没有回答他。也难怪，他听起来得意得都要溢出来了。相反，汉尼拔慢悠悠地提了个问题：“你拖着我自己找到了这个地方？”

“前半部分，是的；后半部分，千代帮了点忙。她已经走了。”

威尔用线剪剪断线头。这看上去几乎完美，对一个初学者来说。汉尼拔应该感谢他的飞钓技术。他隔着蓝色的手套拂过伤口，甚至满怀恶意地按了一下。汉尼拔的表情没有任何变化，一如既往。

“你的大部分受害人都会在疼痛面前正常地喘息、抽泣、尖叫吧？如果世界上的受害人都像你这样，那犯罪也太没有意思了。”

“大部分受过训练的人都能做到。”

“大部分人需要受训练。”威尔说，“我看到你背上的东西了，三年以来我第一次想象梅森会怎样对待你。他把你当成一头猪，不是吗？他的仆人让你赤身裸体，受到捆缚，然而你却能保持自尊和优雅，就像你成为阿拉娜的囚徒时那样。”

“你会通过想象我的受虐来满足你日益生长的施虐欲望吗？”

“ **你** 的施虐欲望。”

“我的施虐欲望。”汉尼拔说，“我说过活下来以后第一件事是上你，威尔。你会为我喘息，抽泣，尖叫吗？”

“取决于你要给我多少疼痛，医生。”威尔除去手套，随意地扔在桌上。他的时间不多了，厨房里还有一具尸体等着处理。“我确信你能把控好剂量，鉴于我之前的每一次‘喘息、抽泣、尖叫’都多多少少是你造成的。况且，这还取决于两个星期内你是否会感染发烧，FBI是否会找到我们，以及我是否会没忍住杀了你。”

“好消息是，我们已经确定了凶手是哪一个。”泽勒说。

“坏消息是，凶手是威尔。”普赖斯说，“凶器是一把厨房用刀，造成第一下重击的是门廊的玻璃，这两样上都有残存的指纹。我们在悬崖上的判断是对的，汉尼拔受了不轻的伤。现在是威尔带着汉尼拔逃跑。”

“为什么？”泽勒插嘴道，“如果他回来，你有办法把杀了红龙这事儿变成正当防卫，是不是，头儿？”

普赖斯掐了泽勒一把。

“有多确定？”杰克抱臂沉思道，“不论如何，先别上报。我去调一架直升机把尸体运回匡提科……”

普赖斯和泽勒忽然站好，前者清清嗓子，后者暗暗翻了个白眼。

身穿米色套装的女士提着公文包，严肃敲敲玻璃门。“不上报什么？”她扫视实验室一周，视线根本没在中央的尸体上停留，“克劳福德探员，请你出来一下。”

现在才早上六点，威尔被汽车引擎声惊醒。这是北卡罗来纳州的秋季，清晨除了鸟叫和风声不会有其他噪音。他已经三个月没有见过生人了。

威尔披了条毯子，下床去开门。穿过客厅的时候他感到自己的膝关节在咔咔作响。尽管这是一个避人的好地方，但他的年纪也不再适合单独在这里居住了。也许明年他就去找找之前医院的朋友，在山下开一个小诊所，也能勉强维持生活。吵是吵了一点，但总比哪一天因为摔倒中风而无人问津地死在这里强。

门打开的时候门外两个人几乎是撞了进来。“你们是？”威尔小心地问，然而看到其中一个人肚子上浸透衣衫仍在渗流的血，几十年训练的职业精神就不假思索地占领了他，“怎么了？快进——”

威尔的头被狠狠地掼在玻璃窗上。片刻的眩晕过后，他发现自己倒在地上，右手和右腿动不了了。受了重伤的人现在被安置在躺椅上，而另一个人去了厨房。

他回来时带着一把刀。

威尔在浑身湿透中醒来。他抹了把脸，翻了个身子，试图往床边挪一点。

“醒了？”汉尼拔问道。他听起来倒是清醒得很。

威尔含糊地答了声是。“心理治疗留到早餐之后。”他说，“我去洗个澡。”他这么说了，但是一动也没动，只想多躺一会儿。

“既然你醒了，我觉得你会想看看这封信。”汉尼拔拿起床头摆着的两张折痕整齐的信纸，上面用铅笔打了公函格式的草稿。

“你早上起来写的？”威尔侧卧过来看那封信。

“在阿拉娜那儿我每天五点起床，在巴尔的摩还持有医生执照的时候更早。”汉尼拔说，指腹抚过黄铅笔的橡皮头。“你可以帮我改一改。”

“琳达是谁？”威尔的目光停留在落款。

“保罗·克伦德勒的秘书。克伦德勒来看过我，他是个目光短浅、心胸狭窄的人，很想取代杰克，在杰克抓到我之前他就要成功了。他对待下属十分刻薄，所以琳达就要辞职了。她离职以后要再要查她经手的文件会有一些麻烦吧？”

“话是这么说，但想查一定是能查出来的。”威尔说，“不过如果成功的话，的确能为我们争取一点时间。”

“如果要做的话，我们会需要一台暂时无法被追踪到的电脑。”汉尼拔说。

威尔托腮沉思。现在他已经完全清醒了。“千代今天会来，我到时请她想想办法。早餐想吃什么？——不，别问我冰柜里的东西，想都不要想。”

米色套装的女士把杰克带到一个小隔间。北卡罗来纳州的当地警方没一个人认识她，但她把公文包掷到桌上时，门里门外的人都震悚了两秒。

“放走汉尼拔·莱克特是不是你授意的？”她压低声音吼道。

杰克愣了一瞬，随即平静下来。“不是。我在报告里写的很清楚了，珀内特，我们的计划是用被运送的汉尼拔作为诱饵，但是被红龙截车打断了。”他回答，“检察部已经是第三次检查我的报告了。有什么问题吗？”

“这次他们有了证据。他们宣称能证明格雷厄姆和红龙事先联系过。我不在乎格雷厄姆现在是受害者还是凶手，现在我们顾不了他了，杰克，你老实告诉我，你知道这回事吗？”

“不，”杰克说，“我不知道。谁能拿出确凿的证据？你吗，珀内特？你通过了我的方案，那时候你就把威尔当弃子了。威尔能击毙红龙都是我们的幸运。为什么还要旧事重提？”

“不是我，杰克，现在莱克特在外面，我还是希望你能主持大局的。”珀内特说，“是保罗·克伦德勒。他的秘书琳达在辞职前上交了材料信。”

“而你们检察部终于找到了机会。”

“他们三年前就想拉你下台，没想到最后汉尼拔归案了。”珀内特说，“这一次你不可能这么快再抓到他。检察部要让保罗当行为科学部部长。指令已经下了，你一回去就会面临调职。”

杰克的拳头狠狠捶在桌上。“他们想让我干什么？”

“听我说，杰克。”珀内特安抚性地放缓语气，“他们想让你继续调查下去。你的权力不会有大的改变，顶多报告是交给保罗而不是检察部。如果你能把汉尼拔捉拿归案，事情说不定会出现转机——”

“够了。”杰克说，“我申请辞职。”他站起来，盯着珀内特精明的表情。

她挺直腰板：“汉尼拔还在外面。杰克，你不能——”

“这话我和威尔说过很多次。如果莱克特敢来，我会让他身上多两个弹孔。”杰克拉开隔间门，“让克伦德勒去干吧，希望汉尼拔不要生煎了他的脑子。”

山风穿过门廊，凉意透骨。打了麻药的明明是汉尼拔，威尔却感到一阵阵困顿。屋子的原主人是个六十多岁的乡村医生，手里握着手术器械，但是威尔也只能暂且信任自己的反应能力了。

医生缝针的动作停下了。威尔打起点精神，听到他说：

“……对，对不起，我有心脏病，我得吃药……请……求你，药在厨房的柜子里。”

威尔打了个手势叫他站起来。等这个老人起来仿佛就等了一个世纪。他紧跟在医生后面，慢慢地走出这个作为简易手术室的房间，一点点挪到门廊上。阳光透过窗玻璃，在地上映出晃眼的矩形斑块。“右转，”威尔说，“脑袋冲前。”

步入明亮的房间让威尔眼前晃了一下。猝不及防，医生陡转，右手里滑出了一片亮晶晶的——

砰！

一颗子弹穿过窗户，利落地击穿医生的太阳穴。威尔俯地滚到门边，背靠着墙分辨外面的声音。

松鼠在层叠的落叶中跃过。

他贴墙站起来，透过猫眼看外面。不远处一棵矮树上窸窸窣窣了一阵，一个黑色的身影从上面跳下来。威尔爬到死透了的医生旁边，从他手心里翻出那把手术刀。“该死，”他低骂了一句。敲门声适时地响起，他整理了一下衣领，开了门。

“千代。”

对方看了他一眼当作招呼，用脚踢了踢地上的尸体。“你没必要杀了他。”威尔说。

“他总得被杀掉。你想在他安分的时候亲自动手？”

威尔眼睛飘向别处。“你为什么在这里？你自由了。”

千代转过身来，优雅的动作像一头猎豹。她本来个子就高，这会儿穿了靴子，更显得有压迫感。“三年里你做了什么？”她意有所指地问。

“娶了妻子、有了继子、直到再卷到这破事中来？”威尔说。他从自己的身体里抽离出去，打量着千代盘好的头发的翻起的立领。他审视着她，就像雕塑家审视自己的作品。恍惚中他仿佛在看自己。有一丝过去的影子仍在摇摆，但是威尔不知道那是从前的自己，还是从前的杰克、阿拉娜、莫莉。他犹豫了，于是被一颗子弹洞穿。

海水并没有洗刷掉一切。不可能的。他的计划是死去，只有死亡才能洗去过去的自己，只有死亡才能击败汉尼拔。但是他失败了，海水给他了一个重生的假象，但他心里知道不是这样。真相是，上帝不愿意给他一条捷径，而是强迫他清醒地做出选择。

他感觉自己卷入了一场赌局。汉尼拔在千代身上下的本已经赢回来了，下一个是他。

“那么你呢？”他问，语气干涩，“什么让你觉得自己永远无法自由？”

千代的睫毛颤动了一下，白瓷烧成的光滑面具裂开了一道细缝。威尔觉得自己可能会越来越享受敲开旁人面具的过程，尽管理智的那部分告诉他这么做不仅不友好，而且很危险。

“我去了加利福尼亚，”她说，声音像一面平静的湖，“我遇到了一个男人，我们聊得挺好，然后我带他去我的地方。他企图在我睡着之后盗窃。我醒了，他勒住我的脖子，我捅死了他。”她沉默了一小会儿，“我切开他，烧掉了能辨认的部位。”

“正当防卫，大部分算是。”威尔说，听起来不太有底气。他想起兰道尔·提尔。他想起阿比盖尔。有一个荒唐的念头告诉他这个死在千代手下的男人是汉尼拔派过去的，虽然他知道这不可能。

汉尼拔只是影响你思考的方式而已。

“我们都知道那不是真的。”千代说，“汉尼拔怎么样了？”

“手术做完了，”威尔说，“就差缝几针。”千代点点头：“还有什么要帮忙的？”

“我们会需要一辆车。”他说。

千代的背影融进火红的枫林里。山风呼啸，从弹孔中鱼贯而入。

威尔背靠着门，深呼吸直至战栗停止。他的身体——他曾经颤抖的双手如今由脑海中的怪物控制，那怪物眯起眼睛审视门廊墙上的喷射状血迹和玻璃窗上的弹孔。倒伏的尸体在他具现的想象中立起。

弹孔、头颅、尚未从墙面上流下的红色三点一线。

不，他擦去那条线。没有子弹，没有狙击步枪，没有第三个人。医生走到门廊上，突然反抗——他用胳膊挡了一下，拎起医生的领子撞向窗户，玻璃发出可怖的尖叫。眩晕中医生手指松开，手术刀滑进威尔手里。第一刀刺进了医生的肚子，紧接着第二刀捅向颈动脉，喷出的浓血尽数洒落于墙壁。

这是他本该做的。这是他需要做的。这是和汉尼拔逃亡本应付出的代价。

千代不应该出现在FBI的视野中。这场交易，她不是筹码。而威尔已经没有退路了。

威尔扶着尸体倒下，静静等待医生温热的抽搐消失，才走向门廊尽头的厨房。回来时他手里多了一把切肉刀，一瓶漂白剂和一条毛巾。尸体和血迹处理停当后，他用毛巾包起拳头，对准窗上医生脑袋磕出的裂缝，狠狠捶了下去。

汉尼拔已经可以不用搀扶走一会儿路了。这会儿还没到五点，日光从地平线下刺出，灰尘在乍亮的天光中飞舞。威尔在整理行装；再过半个小时他们就要出发了。不太合脚的运动鞋踩在落叶上发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。

他绕着房子走了一圈，最后靠近一棵矮树。树干结实，叶片还发青，连掉下来的大多数叶子也是绿的。汉尼拔抚摸着粗糙的树干，一边随意地踢起脚下的落叶。然后他停下来歇一歇，弯腰对他还有点困难，于是他小心翼翼地蹲下。

威尔把几个包裹扔进车里。该带走的尽量带走，带不走的烧掉，但是肯定没法处理干净了。做完这些的威尔拍拍手，过来把汉尼拔扶起来。

“闲不住？”他问道。

汉尼拔勾起嘴角。“我也要康复了。还记得我当初怎么说的？”

“我只记得当初某人说他活下来的概率只有百分之三十。”

“是吗。”汉尼拔说，“我记得阿拉娜说我们都有一个症状，她说我们都习惯用轻佻的手法转移话题。你可以告诉我的，威尔。”

威尔只是拉开车门，站定注视着他。“告诉你什么？”

汉尼拔握住威尔的手。等他松开的时候，威尔的手里多了一枚黄铜的、尾端焦黑的狙击步枪弹壳。威尔用力吞咽了一下。

“我仍然不喜欢这么做。”他承认道，“和杀死红龙完全不一样。”

汉尼拔顿住，靠近，然后环住他的肩膀。“这很正常。”他说，“没关系。”

“说得好像我需要你的宽容似的。”威尔说。汉尼拔亲吻他的额头，他没躲开。

“你不需要。”汉尼拔说，“我很感激。我应该感激，因为你愿意做到这一步，因为我们能活下来。”他把威尔拉得更近些，软和的呢料领子贴着手心。

“你一早就猜到了。”威尔闷闷地说。

“从你带我们跳崖开始，是的。”汉尼拔说，“我意识到我仍不能完全地改变你。可惜大西洋没能如你所愿，而是再给了我一次机会。我的心愿仍然没有改变。”

“你是认真的吗？”威尔问道，“关于……”

“我一直都是认真的。”汉尼拔承诺道。威尔给他系好围巾，紧了紧自己的大衣。

“那么，走吧。”他说。


End file.
